Une nuit en Gaule
by Psychoslasher
Summary: Traduction de la fic "One night in Gaul". Un Brutus totalement ivre et un Cesar un peu perdu...voilà ce que ça donne. Attention: INCESTE donc que ceux qui n'aiment pas s'abstiennent.


Traduction de la fic "One night in Gaul". Auteur: anitabuchan sur livejournal

J'ajoute avoir conservé le nom de "Julius" car le trouve plus sexy que "Jules" ;)

Disclaimer: alàlà aucun de ces deux personnages ne m'appartient (c'est trop pas juste)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

"Julius"

Julius grimaça à la manière dont son nom fut prononcé, forte et pâteuse. Il se retourna pour voir Brutus faire une embardée de l'ombre, stupéfiante sans rien de sa grâce habituelle. Julius pouvait le sentir plus clairement qu'il ne pouvait le voir. Ivre.

Brutus trébucha, tombant presque sur lui. Julius le ratrappa instinctivement, puis le considéra. Un impact dur avec le sol pouvait le dégriser un peu. Sans parler de la leçon qu'il allait recevoir le lendemain matin.

Mais le milieu d'un camp militaire n'a jamais été à l'abri d'yeux observateurs, et Julius ne voulait pas imaginer ce que les hommes diraient s'ils voyaient chuter leur général. En outre, après avoir plaqué Brutus contre lui, chancelant comme sans os...

Et bien, cela ne pourrait pas être appelé une mauvaise chose.

Dans une lutte, Julius passa le bras de Brutus par dessus son épaule, l'utilisant pour hisser l'autre homme. Après quelques pas, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir où la tente de Brutus se trouvait. Sa propre tente, alors.

Au moment où ils l'atteignirent Brutus avais légèrement dégrisé. Pas assez pour se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait dit, mais au moins assez sobre qu'il puisse le dire.

Et dire qu'il l'a fait, son souffle chaud et humide contre la joue de Julius. "Je t'aime."

Des mots familiers, des vieux jours, avant l'Espagne. A cette pensée Julius fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait-il vraiment si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette phrase de Brutus? Il se souvenait l'avoir dit à l'autre homme...

Oh, oui. Il pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il l'avait dit à Brutus. Brutus se rendait voir sa mère qui était alors en plein rapport sexuel avec Julius. Avec le recul, celui-ci aurait fermé la porte.

Il traîna Brutus à l'intérieur, ignorant l'amusement de la garde postée à l'extérieur. La première chambre de la tente était toujours un désordre après la réunion de l'après-midi; Julius entraîna Brutus à travers elle, dans la salle intérieure, où ils ne pourraient pas être entendus. Il ne voulait pas que des mots ivres ne deviennent les potins du camp.

"Je t'aime" répéta Brutus tandis que Julius le laissait finalement tomber, sur la literie. "Plus que tout. N'importe qui d'autre."

Julius tapota son flanc, se demandant s'il devait appeler un esclave pour déshabiller Brutus ou juste le faire lui-même. "Je t'aime aussi."

"Plus que ma mère?" demanda Brutus, avec difficulté et sans réussir à s'asseoir. Il ne semblait pas tout à fait conscient de l'endroit où il était, et Julius espérait qu'il n'avait pas été dire ça dans cette autre compagnie.

Décidant de ne pas faire appel à un esclave, il se pencha pour délacer les bottes de Brutus lui-même. Malgré le froid, le jeune homme ne portait pas de manteau ou de gants. Julius avait entendu dire qu'il les avait donnés aux hommes de la surveillance. Typique dès qu'il en avait. Pas de conscience qu'en tant que général, il avait plus de valeur que les soldats ordinaires. Pas de sens commun.

"Tu aimes plus m'mère," marmonna Brutus. Il avait l'air endormi, et Julius en remerciait les dieux. Il savait que son tempérament ne supporterait pas plus de questions de ce genre.

"Je vous aime tous les deux" dit-il, et ensuite ajouta quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais oser dire si Brutus aurait été moins ivre: "Vous êtes si semblables. A la fois si forts et fiers." Brutus laissait sa fierté alimenter sa colère, mais en Servilia c'est ce qui l'adoucissait. Julius se demandait si ça le ferait à Brutus, aussi. Et à quel âge il aurait d'ici là. Trop vieux pour de longues marches à travers les Alpes, sans aucun doute.

Brutus ne répondit pas et Julius se demanda s'il dormait. Mais quand il laissa tomber la seconde sandale sur le sol et se pencha pour vérifier, Brutus le saisit avec une force surprenante, le traînant vers le bas. Il regardait attentivement Julius. "Fait-elle cela?"

Comment il avait obtenu sa main là, Julius ne le savait pas, mais il sentit les doigts de Brutus glisser vers le haut de sa cuisse et se refermer autour de son membre. Ils sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller, et tendit la main pour se caler contre le lit. "Que fais-tu?"

Brutus sourit satisfait, et Julius se demanda soudainement s'il tait vraiment aussi ivre que a. "Cela fait-il tellement longtemps que tu as oubli ?"

C'était comme au bon vieux temps, quand Brutus défiait encore Julius, le regardais toujours avec ce m lange de fierté et d'amour féroce, avant que l'écart entre eux ne devienne trop vaste. Julius se sentit réagir, les hanches saccadées sous l'étreinte de Brutus. Celui-ci resserra ses doigts en guise de réponse, créant une vague de chaleur en Julius.

Les bras de Julius tremblaient, et il s'arrêta lui même se tenant, laissant tomber son corps sur Brutus. C'était ce qui lui avait manqué, il le réalisa: quelqu'un qui pourrait prendre sa force et son poids, et donner plus en retour. Où il aurait écrasé Servilia, Brutus a juste visé plus haut, appuyé contre Julius.

Julius l'embrassa, ferme et profond, utilisant presque plus les dents que la langue. Brutus laissa ses jambes s'ouvrir en réponse, laissant Julius s'ajuster entre eux. Le plus vieux durci le baiser, le meulant. Il du avoir blessé le poignet de Brutus, mais le jeune homme ne s'en plaignit pas, gardant la main pressée autour du sexe de son père adoptif.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps. Julius sentit son corps se raidir, des frissons parcourant ses jambes. Il camoufla son gémissement, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Brutus alors qu'il se libérait.

Brutus retira sa main, avant de la ramener entre leurs corps, encore collants et humides. Julius se décala pour lui donner un meilleur accès pendant que Brutus glissait sa main sous ses propres vêtements, la main se mouvant contre le ventre de son aîné pendant qu'il se masturbait.

Julius attendit jusqu'à ce que son fils ait terminé avant de rouler sur le côté, et rapporter un chiffon mouillé. Brutus gisait toujours, jusqu'à ce que Julius ne lui lance le chiffon; il s'essuya sans un regard, l'abandonnant sur le sol.

L'aîné le regarda longuement, se rappelant pourquoi il fut allé à l'extérieur en premier lieu. Quelqu'un requis pour contrôler l'attention des hommes de la garde, et ce soir était la nuit de repos de Brutus...

"Je dois y aller", dit-il ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier si Brutus était éveillé derrière ses paupières fermées. "Contrôle la surveillance. Tu dois cuver."

Il n'y eut aucune réponse du corps sur le lit. Julius hésita un long moment, avant de se tourner et sortir. Le garde lui offrit un sourire de commisération - amis ivres, hein? - pour lequel Julius ne se retourna pas.

Il avait besoin de vérifier les guetteurs. Et peut-être qu'il pourrait obtenir le retour du manteau de Brutus. L'autre homme gèlerait si le temps empirait, et il n'avait jamais accepté le don d'un nouveau.

FIN


End file.
